Lab Rats
by GeorgenLunaWeasley
Summary: Luna's working on an article on twins for the Quibbler and who better to be her lab rats than Fred and George? Now, she has a very special experiment that she needs their help with...a very pleasurable one. FredXLunaXGeorge
1. The Experiment

Harry Potter isn't mine, it belongs to some whacked old lady named JK Rowling who killed Fred. 'Cept, I'm bringing him back from the dead…ain't I good? :P

* * *

A/N So I had to delete my other stories due to personal issues, but now I am able to come back. So, here's the first. Enjoy. Think I got all the typos out, if not, sorry bout that!

* * *

Lab Rats

The Experiment

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when Fred Weasley turned the open sign to closed in the front window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Saturdays were always dead crazy and it had been a long, tiring day. Despite the fact that it was a weekend night, he would have liked nothing more than to go upstairs, eat the first edible thing he could get his hands on, and then go straight to bed.

Problem was, this particular Saturday evening was booked already…thanks to a promise they had made their little sister, or to be more concise, their little sister's best friend. Though Ginny had been the one who had talked them into it…well, bullied really, it was Luna Lovegood who was to blame for the fact that he couldn't eat and go to sleep. Her and her silly research for the Quibbler.

Luna was doing an article on twins. Some things she had made them do had been rather comical, like when she and Ginny had put them in different rooms to see if they could guess what the other were thinking using telepathy. Some were strange, like when she had insisted she watch them groom themselves to see if they did it in exactly the same manner (which they did, but from grooming in the same room for 17 years and for no other reason). Some were downright disgusting. Like when she had tried to get them to give her armpit hair to take to look at under a magnifying glass so she could see how alike their Arglebug's were. Whatever the hell they were.

Over the past two months, Luna had watched them eat, watched them work, watched them read, listened to them shower, two weeks before, she had even spent the night in the flat with them to listen to them dream.

"You don't suppose she is going to make us do anything…" George made a face "Too weird tonight, do you?"

"I hope not." Fred yawned "I'm friggen beat."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," George grinned "like that time she had us eat all that ice cream fast to see if we got ice cream headache at the same time."

"Oh yeah, all that fudge ripple was good. Long as she doesn't try to pluck out nose hairs to see if we tear up at the same time again." Fred shook his head, grinning despite himself. "That's just strange, even for Luna."

"Gotta admit, she is pretty cute…you know, since she came back from university and grew up."

"Not saying she isn't cute." Fred shrugged "Just saying I want to keep my nose hairs where they belong."

George elbowed Fred. "There she is."

Fred turned towards the window where, just crossing the street towards them was the woman in question. She wore a short midnight blue sundress that buttoned down the front, yellow flats, and carried a huge yellow bag. Her wand was tucked over one ear, and over the other, was a quill. Feeling eyes on her, Luna looked up and waved happily. Fred and George answered her wave nervously, just as they always did when Luna came to use them as her twin lab rats.

"Hello Fred, Hello George." She brushed an absent kiss against their cheeks, smearing them very slightly with her pearlescent pink lipstick and giving them a whiff of her musky perfume.

"Hey Luna." They each said in turn.

"Are you ready?" She smiled in excitement, her eyes darting back and forth between them. "I have a feeling we are in for a big discovery tonight!"

Fred and George looked at one another over her head. Luna said that every time they got together, so far they hadn't discovered anything but that she was even stranger than they had thought, and much different. Over the weeks they had grown very attached to her, for Luna was incredibly sweet, it made them wish they had become friends sooner.

"Yeah, sure." George smiled, then used his wand to lock the door.

"Oh wonderful!" Luna tucked her hands in the crook of their elbows and drew them towards the stairs. "I have quite the experiment planned for tonight! I think this could be just the breakthrough I have been waiting for."

They went up the stairs, locking the door at the bottom as they went, then George lit the lamps upstairs. Luna dropped her bag onto the table and then turned to them with a smile.

"Now, I know this may be a bit shocking to you." She turned to them with serious eyes.

Fred nearly laughed, after all this time, Luna would have to do something pretty strange to shock him. At his side, George grinned a little, unconsciously mirroring his brother's thoughts.

"I need to find out how you react to a very different sort of stimuli."

"What sort of stimuli?" George asked nervously, resisting the urge to cover his nose.

"Pleasurable stimuli…" She said matter-of-factly

Fred and George relaxed for a moment…and then, Luna finished her sentence.

"…of a sexual nature."

"Luna…" Fred and George backed away towards the door

"I am not having sex with him!" They said at the same time, their eyes wide with horror.

"No silly!" Luna shook her head and laughed, "I don't want you to have sex with each other, that would be weird, not to mention, I think that's illegal. I wouldn't want to break the law, that would be unethical, not to mention disgusting."

Fred and George looked at one another, unsure whether to be relieved or not. Off hand, they couldn't think of anything that would be worse then Luna wanting them to have sex with each other, but she was Luna Lovegood after all. For all they knew, she could have a hoard of hookers, female and male, downstairs waiting for her to whistle.

"Besides, I think that would defeat the purpose." She went on; oblivious as usual to their panic. "The idea is to find out how one of you reacts while the other is being stimulated."

Fred stopped her with a raised hand. "Luna, exactly who are we supposed to have sex with?"

She looked at them for a moment, as if they were the densest two beings on the planet. In retrospect, Fred and George realized that they had been.

"Me of course, who else?"

Fred and George looked at her in shock. They knew Luna was very dedicated and she was very responsible for reporting truthfully, as responsible as someone who wrote for the Quibbler could be that is. But to actually have sex, with both of them, that was taking dedication a bit too far.

"Luna," George began "I don't…I mean…"

"Maybe this isn't the best idea." Fred finished

"Why not?" She looked at them blankly, as if she frequently took part in this sort of thing and couldn't understand why they would have a problem with it.

"Well, there are two of us and one of you for starters." George shrugged. "Don't you think that is a bit…?"

He struggled to come up with the right words, but the more he thought, the only words that came to mind was _wildly erotic_.

"Right…" Fred nodded in agreement. "It's totally…"

Like George, Fred tried to think of a description…and, like George, only one two words came to mind; _fucking hot_.

Even though Fred and George had shared everything else in life, the idea of sharing a woman had never occurred to them. Chalk that up to their madly puritanical mother. They hadn't so much as dare bring a dirty magazine into the house, though to this day there were several hidden, wrapped in plastic wrap and buried in holes they'd dug in the high grass that surrounded the Burrow.

"Luna," George began, something else had occurred to him. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Luna gave him the _you-are-so-dense _look again. "Of course I have, several times, haven't you ever been with a woman?"

George looked at Fred and they laughed. "Of course we have."

"Then I don't see the problem, although, if you find the idea of having sex with me distasteful, I suppose that _could _be a problem."

"No!" Fred said, afraid of hurting her feelings

"Of course we don't!" George added on, not wanting to seem rude.

As they said it, they realized that they didn't…not at all. In fact, they found the idea quite desirable. Luna had grown up in her four years away at school. She had done something to her hair, it was thicker now and it was silvery blond, the color of moonlight. Her wide silver eyes were still way too big, but they had lost that innocent dottiness and as she looked at them they bore the first stirrings of desire. Obviously, Luna didn't find the idea of having sex with them distasteful either.

"Wonderful," She smiled and looked back and forth between them. "Then we don't have a problem."

She moved closer to them and put her arms around Fred's neck, pulling his face down to hers. She blinked at him for a second, and then she kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue. His lips parted willingly, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, but she pulled back and smiled. Then, she turned to George and repeated the action.

"You kiss very differently." She said as she let go of George's neck, sliding her hands provocatively down his chest. "You're both very good at it, but in different ways."

She turned away from them and went to her bag. "I'll have to test you separately, and then together." She reached in and pulled out two toothpicks, then, she broke the end off one and held them clenched in her hand.

"One of you will have to watch, and the other will have to participate. Short toothpick watches."

Fred and George looked at one another, both chanting repeatedly in their heads…

"_Long, please, let me get the long!"_

They drew at the same time, and in the end, it was George who came up short. Fred did his best not to croon in victory.

"Oh, "Luna turned to Fred "I'm sorry Fred, but maybe while all three of us are together you'll get to discover something too."

Fred was discovering something all right, first, George was pouting and second, he was already semi-hard just from kissing her.

"Well, shall we get started?" Luna smiled and reached for a chair, tugging it into the first bedroom, George's bedroom.

'_Lovely' _George thought, mild annoyance building, _'my room and I'm the one who has to sit out.'_

Fred winked at him cockily and then followed Luna. George rolled his eye and went close on heels.

"Okay George," Luna patted the chair. "Sit here."

Grudgingly, George sat in the chair and Luna disappeared back into the other room for a second. She came back and in her hands, she had two white silk scarves.

"Erm…Luna," George asked, "What are you doing?"

"In the heat of the moment you might try to cheat." Luna looked at him apologetically. "If you masturbate it will throw the whole experiment off, and we would have to start all over. We can't have that, now can we?"

Fred had to turn away to keep Luna from seeing him laughing. Somehow, he was sure masturbating would be the last thing on George's mind if he decided to cheat. George glared at Fred's back, quite sure that he was being laughed at. What the hell would be so bad about having to start the whole thing over again anyway? Chances were, Luna would make Fred sit in the chair next time, since he was so weak after all.

Fred turned around; his eyes went to the sweet curve of Luna's ass as she bent over George, tying his arms in place. He had looked at her ass plenty of times over the past few weeks, but now, knowing what was about to come, it was too much to resist. He moved up behind her, sliding his hands slowly up her legs to her hips and rubbed against her.

"Oh!" Luna said happily as she stood and leaned back against him. "I didn't realize you were as excited by my research as I am Fred!"

Fred looked over her shoulder at George, even George couldn't help laughing at the irony of Luna's words.

"He's excited alright." George shook his head and rolled his eyes, hoping fervently that Fred was excited enough to make it quick.

"Yes, I am very excited." Fred said huskily, brushing Luna's hair aside to nibble at her neck. His hands slid up her front, stopping for a moment to knead her breasts, then went to the buttons on her dress as he pulled her back toward the bed.

Luna kept her eyes open, watching for George's reactions when Fred eased her dress down her arms, over her hips and finally as it slid onto the floor. His eyes were huge as he took in her body; it was even better than he had imagined. Her breasts were modest, just big enough to entice, but unlike most young women, Luna had very large, very dark nipples.

Fred and George licked their lips at same time, something Luna was careful to take note of just before Fred pinched them between his fingers. He slid a knee between her legs, parting them, and then slid a hand down her body and inside her panties. She was already wet and his fingers slid over her easily. George watched on, more than conscious of the growing discomfort in his pants.

Luna thrust her hips forward, her hands gripping his legs tightly to stop herself from slipping to the floor.

"Cum for me Luna." Fred whispered against her neck, his breath hot and coming heavily as he slid a finger inside to stroke her, rubbing his palm against the swollen nub.

"Uhhh!" She grunted loudly, thrusting her hips in time with the plunges of his finger "Deeper!"

Fred pulled her panties off, then moved back, sitting down hard on the bed and pulling her down into his lap, spreading her legs wide with his knees. George's eyes bulged when Fred slid in another finger, pumping in time with the thrusts of her hips, and then reached down with the other hand to rub her clit. She was grunting loudly, nearly out of control, her hair whipped wildly around her head. He was definitely uncomfortable now, but Luna had ceased to pay him the slightest attention.

"Cum Luna!" Fred said loudly, his own cock in need of attention now. "I want to fuck you so bad!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed out and a hot gush of wet flowed over Fred's fingers with her orgasm. Her body shook and Fred plunged his fingers deep inside of her, hopelessly turned on by the feeling of her pussy squeezing around him. She paid George no attention and shifted around to face Fred, kissing him hard, her tongue plunging deeply into his mouth. His tongue met hers, fighting one another for dominance, his hands on her ass pulling her closer as she reached down to pull his shirt off. Their bodies pressed together and she pushed him onto his back, reached down for the button on his pants, then eased the zipper open and with his help, pulled them off.

She stroked his cock appreciatively, her eyes half open a dazed. "You have a big cock Fred."

For once, Fred didn't mind someone pointing out the obvious.

"I want you inside me, now." She moved over him, her wetness brushing him as she straddled him. Fred moaned as she moved into position, his cock pushing desperate against her. Then very slowly, she slid him inside of her.

"Luna," He sighed and reached up to squeeze her ass, guiding her over him. "You are so _fucking_ tight."

"I do have to admit," She breathed heavily as she gazed down at him, not a trace of guilt on her face. "I lied before; I've never been with a man. I've only masturbated with a dildo, but I've done it a lot."

Fred opened his mouth to comment, but she bent over him and kissed him hard. All thought of complaints vanished as she began to slide her body over him, plunging his cock in and out. She rose up on her hands, taking him deeper, riding him harder. Fred pressed his hips up into her, more careful now than before, but even more turned on. For some reason, Luna had chosen them as her first. It gave the experience a whole new meaning and he was determined, despite the fact that it was rare for a woman to climax her first time, that Luna would be the exception. He slid his hand between them to massage her clit. Luna pushed up onto her knees, giving him better access. She rocked back and forth, slamming down hard, then rising back up again only to slam down again. She might have been technically a virgin, but she had gained a considerable amount of expertise somewhere.

"Uhhhhhh!," She grunted loudly "Fred! I'm…" A wet sticky rush of heat coated his cock as Luna came, her body shook violently and she tightened around him. Fred pushed up hard into her several more times, then he too released.

"LUNA!" He screeched as his cock spasmed inside of her "FUCK!"

She fell over him, both breathing hard, their bodies covered in sweat. His arms went around her and he kissed her forehead. It was then, out of the corner of her eye, that she caught sight of George again. She had forgotten all about him.

His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly; his knuckles stone white and his face wore a look of intense pain.

"George," She pushed up slightly as Fred's head turned to take in his brother. He might have laughed, but the expression on his George's face was no laughing matter.

"Are you okay George?" She asked in great concern.

"No." He said shortly, shaking his head. "It fucking hurts."

"What hurts?" She asked innocently, now Fred did have to laugh.

"Erm…Luna, think about it." Fred whispered into her ear. She looked at him and he whispered again. "Look at his lap."

Luna's eyes dropped to George's lap as directed, "Oh!"

Obviously, it was time for the second part of the experiment that she had forgotten all about. Now, before George exploded. She reached onto the table for her wand, and then flicked it to release the scarves that held him prisoner. He was out of the chair like a shot, his clothes discarded in a flash as he made his way to the bed, then he crawled onto the bed with them and pulled Luna backwards, hesitating slightly.

"It's okay George," She assured him as she backed up to rest herself against him. "You've been good, you can skip the foreplay."

"Thank god." He moaned as he grasped her hips, and then slid his cock inside her. She was so wet, and so tight, he could barely stand it as he slid in and out of her. He had waited so long for this, all the time he had watch her and Fred have sex, and it had been torture.

His pulling her back had pulled her face level with Fred's cock and she rested her cheek against it. Within minutes he was hard again, she turned her face and licked the head, then slid him deep into her mouth. It was an incredible sensation, two men inside her body at the same time. She began to wonder what it would be like to _really_ have them both inside her, and even though she knew she wasn't ready to take the experiment quite that far now, the idea totally turned her on.

George felt so good, sliding in and out, he was more frantic, the position different from how she had been with Fred. Fred's cock felt heavenly on her tongue and their combined flavor was sweet. His hand's were gripped tightly in her hair, urging her deeper, yet not forcefully as she had heard sometimes men were. She wrapped her hand around him and jerked in time with her mouth, taking him deep into her throat and humming…she had heard it was something that drove men mad. Fred wasn't able to hold out long, he was already sensitive from having cum before. With a loud grunt, he came for a second time and to his appreciation, Luna swallowed all of him, licking her lips with satisfaction. She rested her cheek against him again and used his legs as leverage to push roughly back against George.

"Harder George!" She encouraged "Please…harder!"

He looked at Fred for a second, worried because he too had heard Luna's confession.

"Please George!" She thrust back hard, making him see stars "FUCK ME!"

George gave in, he angled his hips, reaching a spot he knew would excite her and slammed his cock hard and deep over and over again. Luna moaned, her finger nails digging deep into Fred's hips.

"Aaaahhhuhhh!" She screamed out again

He tightened his grip on her hips, and then slammed harder.

"YES!" Luna screamed, the sweet vibrations began once again as she released, heat spreading down George's legs. He slammed against her a final time as her walls went tight and he came hard, his body collapsing over hers and pulling them onto their sides while he pulsed inside her. His breath hot and heavy against her back.

They lay, all three, in a pile of limbs, sweat and stickiness. Their breath slowed and a sense of peace and contentment fell over them. George slid up, pulling Luna with him, and then turned her face to his to kiss her.

"That was fucking amazing." He slid his hand down to rest it on her breast, he hadn't gotten a feel of the delicious, dark red nipples and he was feeling slighted. As far as he was concerned, the night was only beginning.

"Got that right." Fred kissed her, his hand on her hip. "Though there is the matter of someone lying that needs to be discussed."

"Oh," Luna looked nervous; it seemed the time for confessions was at hand. "I know I did a bad thing, but I can't say that I am sorry for doing it."

Fred looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she looked back at George to see he was doing the exact same thing.

"I've always had this fantasy you see, that one of you would be my first, but I could never decide which one it would be. I've had such a crush on you, ever since Dumbledore's army. I tried and tried to chose, but I couldn't. You're both so wonderful you know, so I decided the only thing for it was to have you both. I knew you'd never do it if you thought I was a virgin, so I practiced. I practiced a lot in fact, and when my chance came, I decided to take it."

"What made you think we would go for it?" Fred asked, just out of curiosity. She obviously knew something; they had been lead easily into it.

"I knew you would," Luna grinned at them "The night I watched you sleep, you both had what sounded like rather provocative dreams, and you both said my name several times. It was what gave me the idea actually; you seemed to be dreaming it was an experiment."

"So you set up this whole thing?" George said, flattered despite her trickery "Just to get us into bed?"

"Oh, it will be part of the article; it will just be listed as 'miscellaneous stimuli'. The Quibbler is a family magazine after all."

Fred and George looked at one another, bemused and flattered despite themselves. They knew they should be at least slightly annoyed with her, but it had been far, far too good. If they were going to be tricked into doing something, Luna's way was one hell of a good way to go.

"Unfortunately," She sighed sadly "I have to toss out this particular part of the study."

"Why's that?" Fred asked

"I'm afraid I was too distracted to watch George properly, I have no idea how he reacted at various parts of the experiment."

Fred ginned at George over Luna's shoulder. George grinned back and ran his hand up to cup Luna's ass. "That's easy enough to rectify."

"Right," Fred reached out to caress Luna's breast "We'll just have to repeat the experiment."

"I think we should do it multiple times in fact." George nodded as he leaned over to brush his lips over her shoulder.

"For accuracy." Fred said in agreement, lowering his head to Luna's breast. "Maybe we should do this study long term, over a few weeks."

"Or months."

"Maybe even years."

"Years?" Luna gasped when Fred's mouth covered her nipple. "But I will be finishing the article next week."

"That's too bad." George slid closer, sandwiching her snugly between him and Fred.

"Yes it is." Fred agreed

"Mmhmm. " Luna sighed, feeling their stiffness pressing against her. She looked back and forth between them and then she grinned.

"I guess we'll just have to get together to have sex then."

George grinned with relief…

At least he never had to worry about being stuck in that fucking chair again.

* * *

Click here to review


	2. What's Good for the Goose

Harry Potter…yeah, not mine. Still owned by the crazy Fred killer JK Rowling.

* * *

A/N So you ever get something stuck in your head? Not sure how far I'll take this...who knows. If you want more, let me know... :)

If your reading, how bout a review or two? Would be much appreciated!

* * *

What's Good for the Goose

* * *

Luna stared angrily at the backs of Fred and George where they stood at the counter, flirting with two pretty girls. It had been a couple months since the night she had conducted her final experiment for her article and all three had been enjoying themselves immensely in the time since…every chance they got. Of course, as far as Fred and George's family was concerned, she was dating Fred and they just spent a lot of time with George. If Molly Weasley ever found out what was really going on… Luna shuddered to even imagine it.

But even with her supposedly dating Fred, the notion of their being exclusive had never come up, even though she had all but moved in with them…she hadn't spent the night at her own flat since that night. However, George did seem to get awfully pouty after they spent an afternoon with the family and he had to watch on, unable to come near her, while Fred could touch and kiss as he pleased. Neither been at all happy with her the day they found out she had spent an entire afternoon in the company of a young man she had known from school…a young man she had dated. And, they had been quite rude with Neville Longbottom just a few days before when he kissed her cheek after having taken her to lunch.

All of which was why she was so angry to find them flirting with the two pretty girls. Apparently, what was good for the goose, wasn't particularly important to the gander. She turned back up the stairs, grabbed up her bag, and then came down again…much louder this time.

Well, at least they had had the common decency to move away from the girls when they heard her coming.

"Are you going somewhere?" Fred asked curiously, unaware that she had seen. She had said earlier that she was going to work on an article and so he was surprised that she was going out. The girls looked at one another nervously, wondering which of the two attractive men was attached to the woman who had just come down the stairs. Luna resisted the urge to inform them that she was attached to both of them…in a matter of speaking.

"Yes," She forced the thoughts from her mind and smiled serenely "I broke my quill, and I thought I would get something special for…_dessert _tonight."

George looked up from where he had been counting change for one of the girls, a certain male organ twitching. Luna had used _that tone_…the special tone that always promised such good things.

"Hurry back." He smiled.

Fred winked. "You know how we love your desserts."

"Oh yes, I certainly do. " Luna grinned and closed the door. Then she dropped the sweet tone and narrowed her eyes.

"That, I certainly do."

She grinned and began down the sidewalk, she had a lot of shopping to do for this special dessert, a _very special _dessert.

As far as this goose was concerned, what was good for the goose, was _more _than good enough for the gander.

* * *

Fred sat back in his chair, sighing with appreciation as he scratched his stomach.

"Damn Luna, that was good, even better than Mum makes."

"Thank you Fred." She smiled and batted her impossibly long eyelashes at him. "What a sweet thing to say."

She shifted slightly to brush an un-named toe from the inside of her leg.

"Suppose I best get to the dishes." She stood and picked up their plates, then turned to the sink. Waiting for the sound of the other two chairs scraping against the linoleum…she didn't have long to wait.

Fred reached her first, sliding his arms around her waist to reach up and cup her breasts while George slid his arm between them, turning her to face him. He bent his head and kissed her, Fred pulled her hair aside to brush his lips over her neck.

"The dishes can wait," George whispered against her lips.

"You said something about a _special dessert?" _Fred murmured against the soft skin.

Luna pulled back, rubbing between them and breaking the kiss. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

She pushed from between them, then brushed a finger over their jaw lines. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. Maybe you could do the dishes while you wait. I do so hate to leave them unattended to."

She disappeared into the bathroom and Fred and George turned to the sink, washing and drying furiously. They did them so fast that it would have made their mother proud, if not for the fact that she would have killed them if she had known _why_ they were doing them so fast.

"Ahem." Luna coughed behind them as they put the last of the dishes in the cupboard. A glass slid from Fred's hand and it crashed onto the floor.

She wore a thin, white see through tank-top, through which they could perfectly see her large dark red nipples, a white thong with a little red bow on the front, white thigh high stockings with red bows, and three inch red high heels. Her long silvery hair was pulled up high on the top of her head in pig tails, held in place with two matching red bows.

"I guess you approve?" She giggled and stepped close to them, waving her wand to clean up the glass.

"Erm…yes." Fred stammered, his eyes bulging out of the sockets.

"Fucking right I do." George's eyes weren't the only thing bulging. He reached for her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers. The kiss was brutal, mad, her teeth nearly crashed into his in their ardor. Fred moved in close behind her, cupping a breast in one hand, sliding the other up her leg. She broke the kiss, then turned to face him, the kiss equally as arduous. She pulled back, licking her lips, then she slid from between them, wiggling her finger for them to follow her.

"I have something very special planned for tonight." She sighed, stopping in front of the sofa. "I think you'll find it very …educational." She smiled and went to them, each in turn, and slowly removed their clothes, slapping their hands when they tried to touch. She pushed them down to sit, straddling first Fred, and then George, kissing them passionately.

"Luna…" George reached up for her ass, she slapped his hands and slid off, rubbing herself over his cock teasingly. She stood in front of them for a moment, then she smiled and turned away, and went for her wand. Pointing it at Fred…

"_Incarcerous!" _

…and then George.

"_Incarcerous!" _

Ropes shot out of the end of her wand, binding them tightly from their shoulders to just above the hips.

"Luna!" Fred looked panicked "What are you doing?"

"Call it a little object lesson." She smiled serenely at them.

"Lesson…" George spluttered "For what?"

"Well you see," She looked at them each in turn "I didn't much like see you flirting with those girls today. Now, don't misunderstand me, it's not that you don't have a right to flirt with whom you choose. It's just that it seemed a bit hypocritical to me, particularly after you got so upset over Neville kissing me on the cheek and my having a lunch with Preston."

Luna couldn't resist a little giggle as she looked at their faces. It was the look they normally wore when they did something they knew their mother wouldn't like…the _'I-am-so-fucked' _look.

"You're right!" Fred hastened to apologize "It wasn't fair, I'll never do it again."

"We won't, we promise!" George nodded.

"Oh, I know you won't." Luna smiled and went for her bag, the bag that hadn't made Fred and George nervous since she had finished using them as her lab rats. Now, it had them sweating far more than it ever had in the past.

"That's the whole purpose of an object lesson silly!"

"Wh…what are you going to do?" Fred stared at the bag nervously.

Luna bent over him and kissed him, then she took his chin her hand. "Don't worry about the bag just now."

She grinned, a truly evil grin, then went down onto her knees. She slid a finger under his cock and stroked it with her finger, then flicked her tongue over the head before sliding him into her mouth. She worked over him, her head moving fast and tight until she was sure that he was good and hard, then she stopped and moved on to George. When they were twins in the truest sense of the word she sat back on her knees and smiled, pleased with her handy work.

"Well, now…I think that went well, don't you?"

"Luna…" George pleaded "I'm sorry, really."

"Me too!" Fred nodded.

"You know…" She picked up her wand and twirled it between her fingers. "I think I might just have to silence you, I'd hate for you to ruin my concentration."

"Luna, No…ple.."

"_Silencio!" _Fred went silent

"Luna…I'm…"

"_Silencio!" _George followed suit.

"There." She smiled at them blissfully, "Isn't that much better? I think your concentration will be better too without the urge to yell out."

She crawled across the floor, giving them a shocking view of her ass, and pulled her bag towards her, taking out a pink box. She set it on the floor with the top down.

"I thought for a long time today about how I might teach you that it was bad to be a hypocrite. But you see, you were jealous over nothing, Neville is just my friend and Preston and I broke up a long time ago. So, I thought, considering you gave me a real reason to be jealous…it only fitting that I give you something to be jealous over too."

She smiled and flipped the box over.

'_Vibrating lover…an orgasm in a box'_

"It's not the real thing I realize, but, I don't want to be with anyone but you. So, I will settle for the next best thing."

Fred and George looked at the box, then at her, and then at each other. She wasn't…but she _was_! Luna closed her eyes and lay back on the floor, her hands went to her breasts, teasing the nipples until they hard under her fingers. Fred and George licked their lips furiously, at that moment they would have given anything for their wands.

Her hands moved slowly down her body, then she slowly eased the thong off and tossed it aside. She began to rub her clit while Fred and George watched, their cocks growing more and more painful by the second. She lifted her feet into the edge of the sofa, pushing their knees apart until she could put a foot in-between each of their legs.

"Mmmm." She moaned "That feels soooo good."

They sat, unable to move with their hands frozen at their sides, their cocks throbbing painfully. Regrets built inside them and they didn't know what they wished for more, their wands so they could break their ties, or time-turners so they could go back and fix the grievous error that had gotten them into this predicament in the first place. They couldn't tear their eyes away from her, as much as it was torture, they were transfixed by the sight of her fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy.

And then, she stopped.

Her hand slid away and she pushed the button on the box, a loud vibrating sound filled the quiet and out of it shot a large vibrator, bewitched to perform on it's own. The shaft was shaped like a cock and there was an array of nubs along the base to stimulate the clit. It zoomed high into the air, then between her legs, rubbing the head over her clit a few times before sliding in. Luna moaned loudly, grunting as it pulled out and slammed back in. Her hands went to her breasts, squeezing hard, almost painfully. Her hips thrust upward, thrusting in time with the vibrator, moaning and grunting loudly while her head thrashed back and forth.

Fred and George had a front row seat to it all, every moan, every grunt, every sound the vibrator made as it slammed in and out of her . It was pure torture. The pain George felt was even worse than the pain he had felt the night he had watched her with Fred, his cock throbbed…and there was no relief in sight. He wanted to be inside her, belonged inside her…him, not that fucking bit of plastic!

"Auuhhh!" Luna screamed, gripping her breasts painfully "I'm gonna cum!"

Fred had died and gone to hell. Obviously, he had wandered out and been run over by the Knight Bus. Because this…this was eternal torture. He wanted to take the vibrator and smash it to bits, he hated it, ….fucking hell…he envied it! He wanted to be it!

"AHhhhUUhhh!" Luna came loudly, her back arched high off the floor, her face covered by the ends of her ponytails. The vibrator flew back into it's box and the sound cut off, the only sound that remained was her heavy panting. Her hold on her breasts went slack and her arms fell to the floor. She lay quietly for a moment while she caught her breath, then, she rolled up off the floor, and kissed them each in turn before going into the bathroom. There was the sound of running water for a moment, mixing with her soft humming. When she came out, she was fully dressed, her bag over her shoulder. She went to stand in front of them and she smiled.

"I'll be going home now, the binds will fall off once I leave the building."

They looked at one another, and then back at her, their eyes sad and worried.

"Don't worry, I'll come back in the morning, after you've had some time to think things over."

She bent down and kissed them again, then she bent down and kissed the head of their cocks before she went for the door.

"Good night, sweet dreams!" She waved, and then she was gone.

They heard her go down the stairs, she crossed through the quiet shop, and then the shop door opened and closed…the bindings fell away.

"Fuck!" Fred exclaimed, pulling himself free of the ropes.

"Shit!" George pulled himself free and both ran for the privacy of their bedrooms. A little while later, after they had wanked themselves out of pain, their doors opened again.

They looked at one another sheepishly, not bothering to deny what they had done.

"Feel better?" George asked, going to the fridge for a couple bottles of butterbeer.

"Loads. "Fred accepted the bottle and slumped down into a chair. "Couldn't feel much worse than that."

"Which part," George leaned his elbow on the table "Cause I gotta tell you, I feel pretty bad about them both."

"She's right." Fred nodded "She deserves better."

"You ever think maybe we're being selfish?"

"Like we should let her go so she can find someone she can have a real future with?"

"Or maybe I should just step aside so it could really be like the family thinks. You and her. "

"I don't think she wants that." Fred shrugged, he knew she didn't, even if he wouldn't have minded it in the least.

"I don't think she wants the other either." George matched his brothers gesture.

"She wants both of us."

"And both of us want her."

"And no one else?" Fred looked at George sincerely, he knew what he wanted, but he wondered about his bother.

"And no one else." George agreed.

* * *

Fred stretched and reached out in the darkness, his hand finding nothing but empty air. His eyes open, confusion sweeping over him. Then he remembered, for the first time in weeks, he was sleeping in his own bed. They had fallen into the habit of falling asleep together in George's room. It seemed strange to be in here, foreign, even more so to not be able to reach out and touch her. He wondered when it happened, when she had become so much a part of him…a part of them. When had this thing between them become about more than sex?

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet. As usual when he woke in the night, it was because nature was calling. He wiped his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, clicked on the light and then relieved himself…his mind still on her. If this was what it was like being without her, he was even more determined now that it never happen again.

As he turned he noticed something that he hadn't before, the light had illuminated the silvery hair that fell over the pillow on the end of the sofa. Luna had returned. He clicked off the light and went to kneel in front of her, wondering what it meant. Had she been just as lonely without them as they were without her? He reached up a finger and brushed it over her cheek. Her eyes opened, they were groggy with sleep, sweet in their innocence. He gave her a chaste kiss before standing and sliding his arms under her to lift her from the sofa, then he carried her into George's room and lay her in the middle of the bed next to him. His eyes opened and he looked at Fred questioningly, then he looked down at Luna and put his arm around her to pull her close. Fred slid in next to them, sandwiching her tightly between them, then turned her face to his and kissed her deeply, gently…lovingly.

Fred kissed his way down her neck, over her collar bone, and down to her breasts, running his tongue over each delicious nipple while George's hand moved downward. George lifted his head and kissed her, sliding his fingers deep inside of her. Fred kissed and licked his way slowly down her body, stopping to suck on her clit. Luna moaned against George's lips, lost in absolute bliss. Her hands reached out for their cocks, but they pulled away. She was the priority tonight, they wanted her to feel they way she deserved to feel, to feel what she was…cherished.

George freed her lips and she moaned when his head moved down to her breasts, gently biting to tease her nipples. Fred increased his pace, flicking hard over her clit while George's fingers moved in and out of her wet slit. She tangled her hands in their hair tightly, pushing their faces against her…George to her breast, Fred to her wetness.

"Please…more!" She moaned loudly "I'm so close!"

They increased their efforts, pressing harder, flicking faster, thrusting deeper. Her body began to shake as the orgasm overtook her. She cried out, her hips thrust up high against Fred's face. She panted loudly for a moment, and then her body went limp. They moved to lay next to her again, each kissing her softly in turn, their arms wrapped tightly around her. Luna wondering at this turn of events. It was unusual that they didn't seek to fulfill their own needs, and doubly so after what she had done earlier. She chose not to question it, instead, she rolled over onto her side to enable them to press more fully against her.

They did, and then all three drift off back to sleep.

* * *

Fred and George were quiet over breakfast the next morning. She had expected that they would have words for her, some kind of admonition for what she had done the night before. At the very least, questions about why she had come back after saying she wouldn't return until morning. They remained quiet, but a subtle yet obvious shift had taken place. Something in the feeling she got from the way the two looked at her, something not unlike reverence.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes flitting from one to the other.

"Why did you come back last night?" Fred countered, his voice softer than she had ever heard it.

"You said you wouldn't." George said, his voice just as soft.

"I couldn't sleep away from here." Luna shrugged, she had no choice but to answer. She was the one who had opened the door. "I missed you too much."

Fred and George looked at one another and smiled, then each reached over and took a hand in theirs.

"We missed you too." George smiled at her.

"And we don't mean in bed."

"I know what I did was mean." Luna looked at them apologetically, "But it wasn't right, your getting jealous and then doing what you did."

"What you did was mean." Fred agreed vehemently, "But it served its purpose."

"We understand now." George nodded. "Which reminds me."

He looked at Fred and Fred nodded in agreement, standing and going to a drawer while George went for Luna's bag. From it, he extracted the pink box, then set it on the table and pushed the button. The vibrator sprang to life and moved towards Luna.

"Oh no you don't" Fred grabbed the vibrator and slammed it down on the table. "Stay away from her."

"Fred!" Luna looked at him aghast, then looked at George in time to see him nod at Fred in encouragement. "What are you…"

Before she could say another word, Fred swung a hammer down on the vibrator, smashing it to bits. It spluttered weakly against the table for a half a moment, and then went silent.

"What did you do that for?" Luna looked back and forth at them, somewhat angrily. "That was top of the line, not to mention very expensive!"

Looking extremely pleased, George slid the obliterated vibrator back into the pink box and then into the trash…where it could never hurt him and Fred, ever again.

"What do you need that fucking thing for?" Fred leaned down and kissed her.

George turned her face to his. "When you have us?"

He picked her up, kissed her, and they took her back to bed.


	3. Time For George

Harry Potter is owned by someone who isn't me (pssst, JK Rowling)

* * *

Sorry for anyone who had trouble with my goof last chapter ... I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for chapter two.

* * *

Time for George

* * *

George was trying very hard not to be jealous, after all, he knew the truth even if their family didn't. But over time, it had become a strain, all those family Sunday lunches, watching Fred and Luna together. In the beginning it had seemed like a perfect solution, the three of them could be together, and no one would be the wiser. After all, Fred and George were always together. When Fred had still been dating Angelina, George had always hung out with them, likewise when George had been dating Alicia, they always included Fred. So it only seemed natural, Fred was dating Luna…and George came along for the ride.

Obviously, no one knew the truth, that Luna was dating both of them. Not to mention that it had actually moved beyond simple dating, it was something more, though none of them could even begin to put a name to what it was. Therein lay the problem. It was only human nature to be jealous when you watched the one you cared about with someone else, even though you knew they cared about you too, even though you knew it was a necessary evil…all part of maintaining the ruse. It didn't help matters at all that Fred enjoyed maintaining it so damn much, nor that George couldn't blame him in the least for enjoying it. He would have enjoyed it too if it had been the other way around. Once again, he had gotten the short end of the toothpick.

But that didn't make it any less torture, watching them hold hands, watching him kiss her, sneaking the occasional touch when nobody was watching. In the beginning, George had tried to be sneaky too, until he had brushed his toe up the wrong leg under the dinner table and Harry had looked at him weird for the rest of the week. After that, he kept his distance.

And so it was this particularly gruesome Sunday found him particularly on edge. Fred had been overly cuddly and Luna had glowed like mad, all thanks to a particularly wonderful night before. George had been equally blissful, but unlike the other two, he had to hide it. His mother had cornered him into helping her with dishes, the last thing he wanted to do. She was washing slow, something she always did when she had something on her mind, yet she seemed determined to take her time to get around to it. Meanwhile, George dwelled on the fact that Fred and Luna were a room away, she sitting in his lap, watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess.

"It's wonderful don't you think?" She turned and smiled "Seeing your brother and Luna so happy?"

His heart slipped a bit, he'd had a feeling this was what she might be working towards.

"Yes." He replied, wishing even more that she would hurry it up. This was one discussion he did not want to have with her.

"You know George," She handed him a platter, then gave him her most serious look. "Sometimes when people are in a relationship, they need time alone together."

His heart slipped a little more.

"What are you getting at mum?"

"Now I know that you and Fred have spent your whole lives together, but you're getting older now. Sooner or later you're going to have to live your own lives."

"I know." He turned away and opened a cupboard door, thrusting a platter in so forcefully it shook the entire thing.

"I think you should step back a little dear, give the two of them some time to themselves."

"They get plenty of time to themselves." George grit his teeth, they were getting time to themselves right now, while he was in here facing the mum inquisition.

She pulled the plug from the sink and turned towards him "What I mean is that, now that Luna has moved in, maybe you should find your own place. You'd be perfectly welcome to come back here while you look."

George felt a surge of something unpleasant and knew he was seconds from saying something he would regret. He clenched his teeth and tossed his towel onto the counter.

"Thanks mum, I'll let you know."

He looked at the door that led to the sitting room. The thought of going back in, of spending more time watching them together, it was torture. Something he couldn't bring himself to do.

"Tell Fred I'll see him at home, I need to finish up some work at the shop today."

He turned away and went for the back door and apparated back to Diagon Alley. Molly stood silently, wondering at his reaction. The door behind her swung open and Fred and Luna walked in.

"Mum, where's George?"

"He just left." She turned and smiled at them. "He said he had some work to do and he will see you at home."

Fred and Luna exchanged a worried look.

* * *

George was oddly quiet that night, and for the first time since the night of Luna's last experiment, he had gone to bed straight after dinner and gone to sleep, locking his door behind him. He was still quiet the next morning, was gone for several hours that afternoon, and that night he did the very same thing, leaving Luna to sleep alone with Fred.

On the second morning Fred decided he had had enough, he was going to find out what had happened in the kitchen to upset him whether George liked it or not. But George came out of the bedroom different that day. He smiled and kissed Luna on the cheek, he chattered happily, laughing and joking as usual. By evening, Fred and Luna began to relax, thinking that whatever it was that had upset him had passed. Then, during dinner, he dropped the bomb.

"So, I've been thinking." He looked up at Fred and grinned, "A dangerous notion, I know."

"What have you been thinking about?" Luna looked nervous, despite George's sudden revert to his normal self; she wasn't particularly ready to believe it.

"You know how we always talked about opening the second shop? Well, I went to Hogsmeade yesterday and found out that the Zonko's building is still up for sale."

Fred and Luna looked at one another, then at back at George.

"And?" Fred crossed his arms, giving George a warning look.

"And… I put in a bid on it."

Fred was angry "Without asking me first?"

"I didn't think I had to, we always talked about it."

"And just who would be running this shop George?" Luna looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger. George felt a touch of guilt. He had known she wouldn't like it much, but that was the price of doing the right thing.

"Me."

"You're going to run a shop in Hogsmeade, from here?" Luna knew the truth, but she needed to hear it from him. Needed to hear him say that he was really going to walk away and leave her behind.

"I wouldn't be running it from here." He looked down at the table, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm moving to Hogsmeade."

"You're moving out." Fred glared at his brother. They had talked about a second shop, but they had never once talked about separating to run it. There was no reason to, not when it was so easy to apparate back and forth.

George nodded, refusing to meet their eyes. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Luna sounded panicked "But you don't even know if it will go through! Where will you go?"

"Mum said I can move back there until I get my own place."

"How can you do this?" Luna stood, tears falling down her face "How George? I thought…" She turned away, and then went for the door.

"Luna…" Fred went after her "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere he isn't!" She pulled the door open, but Fred stopped it with his hand.

"Don't leave, please." He looked at her, his eyes afraid. Everything was falling apart, and he had no idea why. He put an arm around her, burying his face in her neck. "Please Luna."

"I need to be alone, to think." She pulled out of his embrace "I'll be back in a little while."

Reluctantly, Fred moved his hand from the door and let her leave. He stared at it for a moment, trying to get his emotions under control before he turned to face his brother again. Right now, he wanted to hurt him, to turn and pummel him and knock some sense into him. It was one thing to be a damned idiot; it was another to hurt Luna in the process. He turned slowly, taking a deep breath and then let it go.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?"

"Let it go Fred." George began stacking dishes, his face so obviously miserable that Fred couldn't help but realize George didn't want this anymore than he and Luna did. "Please, just let it go. This is for the best."

"I'm withdrawing the bid on Zonko's, first thing tomorrow morning."

George shrugged "Then I guess I'm unemployed."

"At least tell me why." Fred crossed the room, forcing George to face him. "Tell me what's behind this."

"Were not kids anymore," George shrugged "we have to live our own lives someday."

"That doesn't sound like you," Fred scrutinized him closely, thinking of who George had been with just before this shift in him. "In fact, you sound just like mum. So, she's behind this, right?"

"Don't blame mum."

"She is though right?"

George's silence said everything Fred needed to know.

"What about Luna?"

George felt a painful twinge. If there was anything that was making him hesitate about this, it was Luna. He hated it, the whole idea of living without her.

"It's not like she will be alone, she'll still have you. It's better for her this way."

"Damn it George, we've talked about his before. You know what she wants, she wants both of us." Fred glared at him, for the first time in his life, he was disgusted by him. He wanted to knock him to the floor, to pummel him until he saw reason. "You saw how upset she is by this; you don't actually think your leaving is better for her."

George turned away from the sink, his face a mixture of anger and agony. "And what we've been doing is any better? Both of us fucking her, taking turns on her, like she's some sort of whore?"

Fred jerked back, shocked at his brothers words. He had never thought of what they were doing in those terms, and he had never thought of it because that wasn't what they were doing. It wasn't just mindless sex, there were feelings involved, even if they hadn't put a name to them. There was a commitment, a commitment to be there for one another. A commitment that George was walking out on. It occurred to Fred now that maybe George didn't see it that way, maybe he had never seen it that way.

"If that's what you think this is…" His voice dripped with distain, he turned away, unable to bear the sight of his own brother for another minute. "If that's what you think _she _is, then you're right. It is better for her that you leave. So go, but I'm not having any part of your hurting her. I'm cancelling the bid in Hogsmeade first thing in the morning, I'll buy you out of your half of the shop."

George felt like vomiting while he watched Fred go into his room and slam the door. He looked around; by this time tomorrow this wouldn't be his home anymore. The flat was oppressively quiet, the absence of Luna's laughter, of her smile, made him ache. There were traces of her everywhere. A pile of books lay on the desk where she had spent the afternoon working on an article, a jacket hung from a peg by the door and when he went into his room and threw himself down on his bed, her scent rose up from the pillow.

He realized, this was life without her, but not just her…it was life without Fred too. By tomorrow, he wouldn't be part owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He wouldn't be Gred and Forge anymore.

And for some reason that he couldn't remember, it was supposed to be for the best.

* * *

George woke the next morning to a quiet sound of things being softly tossed about. He rolled over to find Luna pulling things from hangers in his closet. She looked over her shoulder warily; the look in her eyes making clear that she hadn't intended to wake him.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet."

She turned away, her arms full of clothes, and went into the front room. George looked around his room, she had removed every trace of her belongings and he wasn't surprised. When she moved in, she had spread her things between the two bedrooms, saying she wanted to feel like she was living with both of them. Now it only made sense that she would move everything to Fred's room. Why retain any connection to him when he was gone? Seeing it, her presence gone, shook him harder than anything else that had happened since the night before. Even harder than Fred telling him, he would buy him out of the shop. It was visible proof, shocking, real.

George got out of bed, a need building in him to at least leave things between them on good terms. When he found her in Fred's room however, she was pulling things from his closet too…and she was putting them into her suitcases.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his tone alarmed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She gave him a bland look. "I'm packing."

"I realize that, but why?"

"Because you broke things off, there's no reason for me to stay now." She turned and began into the bathroom.

"Yes there is," George followed her, blocking her path.

"What?"

"Fred, that's what."

"Fred and I talked it out before he left this morning, he understands." Luna's face broke and a smattering of tears wet her cheeks. "He was hurt, but he understands."

"Well I don't."

"Well I don't give a shit if you do or not!" Luna yelled, pushing hard against his chest and moving past him. "You don't give a damn about how I feel, so I sure the hell am not going to waste a minute on you!"

"Damn it Luna, I'm trying to do the right thing!" George yelled back, rubbing his chest. "There is no reason you and Fred can't be together!"

"How the bloody fuck am I supposed to be with Fred when being here reminds me of being with you?" She raged, "I love you both, I need to be with you…both of you! I told you a long time ago, I can't make a choice between you. Everything about this place reminds me of you, the time the _three_ of us spent together. The _three _of us, not _two_ George, _THREE_! _That's_ how it was supposed to be, _that_ was the commitment we made until _you_ tore everything apart. I don't need the reminder and neither does Fred, because being with _me_ reminds _him_ of why you two won't be together anymore too!"

George was staggered by her words. He had never stopped to think, never considered the far-reaching impact of what his leaving might mean. He scrambled his thinking, forced himself to try to see things from Fred and Luna's perspective. It wasn't nice seeing things that way. There would be blame, and sadness and pain. Enough so that eventually it would tear them apart? Luna was an extremely passionate person, she didn't always handle stress and pain well. Fred was much better at hiding things, he kept them bottled up until the slightest thing detonated them and then the explosion was nasty. What Luna was saying was true…they might have gone along fine for a few weeks, a month or two…but eventually, they would have come apart.

So what was the solution then? For all of them to go their separate ways? Should Luna go back to her lonely life, sad and heartbroken because of him, should he and Fred live apart now, angry and bitter because of what he had done? It hardly seemed fair, that all three should suffer because of his jealousy. When he forced himself to be honest, to truly look at it, it was his jealousy that had brought them to this point. It was true that Fred's exuberance didn't help matters, but wouldn't it have been easier to talk it out with him? To come to some sort of compromise?

He had the power to change this, to make things right again. But he was running out of time. Luna was closing her suitcase, she was crossing the room, she was opening the door.

"Stop…" His voice broke and he rushed to stand behind her. He lifted his hands so the rested on either side of her, gently closing the door. "Don't go."

"I'm leaving George; nothing you say is going to stop me."

"What if I told you I love you, and I promised not to leave?"

Luna gasped and the suitcase fell from her hand. She didn't turn around, but her shoulders began to shake violently. George turned her gently, knowing what he would see even before they were face to face. Luna was sobbing.

"If you're just saying that to make me stay with Fred…" Her lips shook and she had that no-nonsense look, like she would jinx him if he gave the slightest clue he didn't mean it.

"I would never just say that."

"If you love me, then why were you going to leave?"

George turned away from her, and then sagged into a nearby chair. The time had come to confess, he was afraid of telling her he was jealous…she hadn't reacted well the last time jealousy had entered into their relationship for one thing. But he had two choices, he could lie…something Luna would know he was doing immediately and jinx him, or he could tell the truth and she would be understanding.

"It got to me, watching you are Fred together at my parent's. Not being able to have anyone know how we really feel about each other. I feel like,… like the annoying tag along, like I don't belong here."

"Don't be silly." Luna knelt on the floor in front of him. "Of course you belong here, and as long as we know how we feel about each other…what does it matter who knows?"

"I know…" George sat forward and wrapped a curl around his finger "It's just hard sometimes, it doesn't help that Fred enjoys keeping up the front so much." He grinned a little

Luna laughed, "That's true, we'll have to talk to him about that. There's more, isn't there? Something else you haven't told me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you left right after being alone with your mother."

George considered brushing it off, but he knew that she would know. Luna had a sense about her, she always saw through their bullshit.

"She told me that I should move out, so you and Fred could have your space."

Luna's eyes narrowed angrily and for a moment, he thought she might apparate to the Burrow and tell his mother off. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked to be counting to ten. She studied him carefully; he looked wounded, like an abused animal. They had come up with the idea of saying she was dating one of them to stop people from asking questions, mostly his family. It would explain why she spent so much time at the flat, why she often spent the night. And so they had drawn toothpicks to decide which one... Fred had come out on top. When she looked back on things though, it seemed Fred always came out on top. It was Fred who had been with her first, technically _been _her first, though in her heart it was both. George needed something, his own time. It just so happened that Fred was away for the morning, and Luna had never been with one of them all alone.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I can't believe you let that bother you; you know that you belong with us. There is no Fred and Luna, only Fred, Luna and George. I think maybe it's time to make some changes."

"I don't understand."

Luna grinned and rose to her feet, pulling George with her. "Fred won't be back for hours, we have plenty of time."

George grinned a little, understanding seeping in. "We've never been together just us."

"I know, I think maybe, since Fred get's his time when we are with your family, you should get some time too. Besides, I have a little experiment I'd like you to help me with."

Luna went to her suitcase, opened it and pulled out a blue bag, then went back to George and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Experiment?" He raised an eyebrow, a huge grin on his face. "I thought our lab rat days were past."

"Oh, those are." Luna pulled her dress over her head, and then went to work on the buttons on George's pajamas. "This is something for us…the three of us." She tossed his shirt off, then yanked the pants and boxers off in and single tug and pushed him down on the bed. George licked his lips greedily when she took off her bra, the slight of her huge crimson nipples raising his appetite as always. She kicked out of her panties, and then pushed him to his back and slid over him, kissing him deeply.

George pulled back, dragging them up against the pillows.

"Tell me what you're up to."

"Promise me you'll do it first."

"Not until you tell me what you want." George had been tied up one time too many to make blind promises.

Luna sat up, straddling him and rubbing against him in the hopes that she might distract him enough that he might not be as shocked as she was sure he would be. She had done some shocking things to them in the past; it hadn't been that long since she had tied them up, silenced them and then forced them to watch her masturbate after all. That was sure to leave scars…no matter how many blowjobs she had given since in atonement.

"You remember the first night we were together?"

"Which part?" George raised an eyebrow "The part where you tied me up and I had to suffer for hours watching you and Fred go at it, or the good part where the three of us were together?"

Luna giggled, "It wasn't hours."

"Yeah? Tell that to my cock, it still hurts whenever I think about it."

Luna rolled her eyes "I'm talking about the second part, when we were together."

"What about it?"

Luna lay low against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. George cupped her ass, sliding her against his hardening cock.

"I started having this fantasy that night, one I haven't been able to shake."

"Fantasy?" George laughed, "I'd have thought we'd covered everything by now."

Luna slid up so his head was resting snugly against her ass, she looked at him meaningfully. "Not everything."

"Luna," George took the hint "No, now way."

"George," She looked at him, her eyes huge and pleading. "I want to have you both make love to me at the same time, to feel you both inside me."

"Fred's not even here."

"That's why I want to experiment, to see if I can do it."

"I know about doing it like this, I've heard it is very painful…" He kissed her softly "I don't … I _won't_ hurt you."

Luna groped around the bed for the blue bag, when she found it she pulled out a small pot and a bottle. "That's why I got this. The crème numbs the rim around the entrance, that's the only part that hurts, and this is a lubricant."

"Luna…"

"I've already been practicing you know." Luna pushed up on her elbows, with my fingers, and with this…" She pulled the last item out of the bag and it was a small dildo. "I had no problem."

"I'm a _bit _bigger than that."

Luna gave him an annoyed look "I would have practiced with my vibrator if you and Fred hadn't destroyed it."

George tried not to laugh when he remembered the intense satisfaction he had felt when he dropped the broken vibrator in the trash.

"Please George," She pursed her lips into a pout "after last night, you sort of owe me."

"That's dirty."

"I know," She didn't look the slightest bit guilty as she slid up his body again, her tongue flicked over a nipple and she reached down to stroke his cock in slow, lazy movements. "But I really, _really_ want this."

George moaned in resignation. He couldn't deny Luna anything, particularly not when her lips were moving down his body, taking bites while she licked him.

"Please George," She slid the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking so hard that he didn't just see stars, he saw entire solar systems. She pulled him out, licked around the head, and looked up at him. "Please?"

By that point, with her hot warm mouth around his cock, he would have agreed to have anal sex with _himself_…if that were physically possible.

"Alright," He panted, his hands wrapped tightly in her hair. "What…whatever you want."

Luna grinned smugly to herself. He was putty in her hands…or make that mouth. She picked up the small jar and twisted the lid off, putting a small bit on her finger, then rubbed it along and just inside her opening. There was a small tingle while she could feel it working, then she let his cock fall out of her mouth and moved up his body again. He looked nervous and somewhat afraid; she tried to reassure him with her eyes.

"Just go slow George, you won't hurt me." She kissed him hard, pulling him until he lay over her, and then opened her legs wide. She squeezed a bit of the lubricant onto his finger and pressed it against her, moaning with the sensation. George refused to move. He looked scared, petrified in fact.

"Please George, you said whatever I want."

"You used unfair tactics." George grinned a little. "You were sucking my cock, you know I'll give you whatever you want when you're doing that."

Luna giggled; she knew it only too well. She sat up slightly and kissed him so hard that their teeth clashed together. Then, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Imagine it George, the three of us together, you and Fred inside me at the same time. Both of you giving me pleasure, feeling pleasure, so warm and tight that you can't stand it. Maybe all three of us coming at the same time, can you imagine what that might feel like?"

George _could_ imagine it, truth was, and he had heard a lot more than that it was painful. It was supposed to be pretty fucking good too. He forced himself to relax, to push all thoughts from him mind and react with his body, with her encouragements. She hand her hand on his, trying to push his finger inside her. He let go of the resistance and slid part way inside. It was difficult at first, the barrier did not want to give way, but Luna's moans of pleasure encouraged him. He moved slowly, his mouth moving to suck at her breasts while he worked his finger inside of her. She hadn't given a single protest of pain; her only sound was a constant plea for him to move faster. His whole finger was inside, moving with ease in and out.

He felt her hand between them again; she had the bottle, squeezing more lubricant on a second finger. He looked at her questioningly, but her eyes were closed, her lips parted. She was panting slightly, soft moans coming now and again. The second finger slid in easier than the first, much faster and he pumped them in and out lazily. His cock was hard, nearing being uncomfortable.

"Luna," he gasped, "I need you."

She looked up at him, her eyes so trusting it filled him with a mixture of pride and disgust at what he wanted so badly to do to her. He knew it would hurt, despite their precautions. It was still going to hurt her. "Then take me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Luna sat up and squeezed a large amount of lubricant over his cock, then spread it with her hands.

"You won't hurt me." She kissed him softly, then turned to lie on her stomach and pushed her hips up in the air. She pushed back against him, feeling his cock slid against the crack of her ass. "Please George, you promised."

He was tempted, for a moment, to slide into her pussy. She wouldn't stop him, she would be angry as hell later, she would probably jinx him…but she wouldn't stop him. He couldn't do it. This was what she wanted, like being with him and Fred, Luna had a right to speak for herself…it was for no one else to decide.

He lined himself up with her opening, sliding in a tiny bit. Then he stopped. "You'll tell me to stop if it hurts too much?"

"Of course I will," She looked over her shoulder at him. "I promise."

He slid partway in; surprised by how effortless it was…but then they had used almost the whole bottle of lubricant. Luna moaned loudly, her hands fisted tight in the blankets by her head. She pushed her hips back towards him, obviously wanting more. He slid out slightly, then even deeper, making small gentle thrusts, in then out, each thrust taking him deeper inside her until he was all the way in. It was an incredible sensation. Far tighter than normal sex, the feeling much different because it was much more taboo…even more taboo than he and Fred both being with her at the same time. As he slid out again he realized that the sensations would be doubled when he wasn't alone inside her. She would be even tighter, it would be even more taboo. He grunted loudly and his body began to shake.

"More George!" Luna thrust back against him. It felt so much better than she had imagined. It had hurt like she knew it would, but not unbearably so, the pain had added something to it in fact. It was shocking, like there were a million more pleasure spots here and he was touching every one at once as his cock moved in and out.

He grunted loudly with each thrust, he was moving faster now, easier, and he could feel how much she was enjoying it too. He slid a hand around her to massage her clit and she was dripping wet.

"Fuck me George!" She screamed, her hands gripping the pillows. His body thrust roughly into hers and he pulled his fingers out of her and put them on her hips, increasing the force of his thrusts.

"George!" She panted loudly "I'm gonna cum!" There was a loud ripping sound and a pillow was torn open, a pile of feathers burst forth and flew around them while Luna's body began to shake and her orgasm consumed her. She screamed out loudly, louder than George had ever heard before, so loud that he stopped out of the fear that he had hurt her.

"Don't stop!" She yelled and he resumed his thrusts, but only for a moment before own body began to shudder with the force of his orgasm. He fell forward onto her back, pushing her from her knees to her stomach. He rolled off her, pulling her to spoon against him. They lay panting among the pile of feathers from the torn pillow, neither particularly fussed about cleaning up the mess.

George kissed the back of her neck, then down over her shoulder before turning her face to his. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," She kissed him, her eyes glowing and alive. "I knew you wouldn't"

She was thankful, happy to see that the pain and anger from before was gone. She should have seen it coming, that eventually there would be a problem. Even with brothers as close as Fred and George, it would be hard on George to see them together; feeling shut out, unable to be a part of what you rightfully belonged to. Molly Weasley's interference certainly hadn't helped matters.

"I'm sorry we hurt you." She turned to him, her eyes sad "Me and Fred, we didn't mean to."

He smoothed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Fred had his firsts, now he had his own. It evened the scales a bit.

"I never thought you did." He kissed her lips. "I never meant to hurt you either."

"I know you didn't" She sighed and cuddled closer against him. "You would never hurt me."

* * *

Fred looked down at the sleeping two. Their naked bodies lay entwined on the destroyed bed, a half empty bottle of lubricant lay on the floor next to a jar of some unknown thing….and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Or maybe he did, they had obviously enjoyed it enough that they had managed to destroy a pillow and get feathers all the way out into the front room. He certainly wasn't going to have any part in cleaning it up, he sure as hell hadn't had any part in destroying it.

He grinned a little, even knowing he should be at least slightly perturbed that they had been together without him. Luna had been gone all night, and when she came back, she said she was leaving. There had been no talking her out of it, no begging on his part had made a difference, not even when he had told her that he loved her. She had said she couldn't be with one and not the other. He knew that it was true, he would just be a reminder to her now, just as she would be a reminder to him.

But that didn't seem to be an issue now, she was still here. George hadn't even packed.

Obviously, something had changed while he was in Hogsmeade.

"Oy," He sat down on the side of the bed next to George and smacked the back of his head "Sleeping beauty, it's time to wake."

George blinked his eyes open, and then looked up at Fred. "Hey."

"This mean Luna's staying and you're not moving back with mum and dad?"

George grinned and nodded "Do I get to keep my job?"

Fred sighed and George looked at him nervously. "You didn't already have the papers drawn up did you?"

"No, of course not. I reckoned Luna saying she was leaving would make you see what an idiot you were being. But, just so you know, if you stay, you make a commitment for the long haul. I'm not going to put up with you hurting her. I will kick your arse if you ever make her cry like that again."

"I won't hurt her again, I love her, and she knows that now."

"Told her did you?" Fred smirked "To get her to stay?"

George grinned and nodded "Yeah. You too?"

Fred nodded "Too bad she's not researching her article anymore, this would be a good one."

"Interesting at any rate, how far twins will go to keep their girlfriend from leaving them….the girlfriend they share."

"Only worked for one of us though." Fred laughed, "You must have done something right, you not only got her to stay, you got sex.

"Do I want to know how you ruined the pillow?"

George threw his head back and laughed. If he only knew…

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

George tried to hide his grin when he felt a certain toe run up the side of his leg. It was Sunday again, but for the first time since they had started pretending Fred was dating Luna; he wasn't minding dinner at the Burrow. Luna had been giving him a lot of extra attention lately, they hadn't been _alone_ together since the morning he had almost left, but she had been doing other things to make him feel loved. Extra hugs, extra kisses, extra things in bed...she had even tied Fred to a chair and made him watch once…and Fred was fine with this. Particularly now that he knew the truth behind what had almost pulled them all apart.

He'd been angry with George for not being honest with him, and even angrier with his mother for not minding her own business.

"Well, I suppose I best get to these dishes." Molly sighed and picked up the plates. "Now who would like to help me? George, you always do such a lovely job…"

George took a deep breath and started stacking plates.

Fred looked at Luna and nodded. They were fairly sure that Molly was going to start as soon as she had George alone in the other room.

"I'd be happy to help Mrs. Weasley." Luna smiled, and then winked at George.

"Oh, but you're a guest, it wouldn't be right."

"I don't mind, really. Besides, you always say now that I live with Fred and George I am like family."

Molly smiled, oblivious to the true meaning behind Luna's words…that she was living with both of them.

"Well, if you insist."

The dishes were stacked and Luna watched quietly while Molly started washing. They were half-way through when Luna put the rag down and turned to Molly.

"I was hoping for a chance to speak with you alone."

"Oh?" Molly looked over her shoulder at Luna, "what was it you wanted?"

Luna put on her sweetest smile then she prepared to let Molly Weasley have it.

"I wanted to tell you to butt out of things that are none of your concern." Molly turned so fast that the plate she was holding shattered on the floor. She stood gaping at Luna, her eyes huge. Generally speaking, no one spoke to her like that.

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea the trouble you caused last week, telling George to move out. I almost moved out too and Fred and George almost broke up the business because of it!"

"Why I…"

"Being there with both of them makes me happy, Fred and I like having George there, we spend our time together, were like our own little family, we love each other, and if you don't like it that's just too damned bad!"

Fred poked his head through the door, and then shoved his way through, motioning for George to follow. What was taking place inside was not good. Their mother stood, her face red, lips pursed, hands fisted on her hips. Luna's posture was close, pink staining her cheeks, her eyes narrow and angry.

"Now you listen here Luna Lovegood…"

"No, _you_ listen here Molly Weasley!" Luna raised her hand, shaking a finger in Molly's face "We are all adults, we aren't doing anything wrong! If Fred and I want to live together and have George be a part of our lives, that is our business and I won't have you interfering in that again! Do you understand me?"

Molly shrank back and nodded. Fred and George looked at one another, their mouths open, then at their mother.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an article to write. I'll be going to home now. "She turned to the twins " George, you still need to clean that feather mess in your room and Fred, don't you have inventory to order?"

"Ye..yes Ma'am." They stammered

"Then let's go." Luna picked up her wand from the table, and then went out the back door to the yard. "Get a move on, we don't have all day."

Fred and George looked at their mother nervously for a moment, waiting for the explosion now that Luna was gone. Instead, she shook her head, a small smile curving her lips before she started to laugh.

"Well, you heard her…get going, you don't have all day."

* * *

Fred and George were laughing when they entered the flat. Luna sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter, grinning.

"How'd I do?"

"Well and properly cowed." Each took a hand and kissed it, and then they kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't have done it better ourselves."

Luna grinned and slid off the counter, taking George by the hand to lead him into the bedroom.

An agreement had been forged between them now that, since Fred got his time with Luna on Sundays, now George got his time alone with her when they returned home…this would be their first and Luna had made him promise that they could practice some more. She wasn't quite ready for the three of them to do it together, but she had told him that she had bought something that would help her be ready. George was fairly sure it was a new vibrator, but as long as he was involved with her using it, he didn't have a problem with it.

With a deep sigh, Fred headed for the door that lead to the shop. He didn't want to be around for this…George and Luna could both get pretty loud.

"C'ya Fred." George grinned; Luna already had his shirt open.

"Yeah, yeah." Fred pulled the door open, and then turned back for a second.

"Just make sure you clean up the feathers, I'm not helping this time."


End file.
